


Hate

by SaltMaltDrink (Spectrolite)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Incest, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrolite/pseuds/SaltMaltDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked him more than he should have. Makoto understood this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

He liked him more than he should have. Makoto understood this.

No other boy his age had this problem. This incredible urge to hold, love and protect.. his cousin. His older cousin. His older, MALE cousin with whom he, as his parents and Naoya said countless times before, was practically a brother to.

But he hated that. He never once saw the two of them siblings.

And he hated that too.

And lately, it made him more frustrated than ever. Snapping at the albino, getting into petty arguments with him whenever he could… anything to drive a stake through his heart, to kill the emotions that he shouldn’t be feeling.

But he couldn’t.

So he apologized, suddenly one day, to the older male. And in the only moment he had ever seen Naoya off guard, he took his chance.

And he kissed him.

And he liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... just collecting old fics and putting it on this account!


End file.
